


Cheesecake ice Cream

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pick me up, Reader Insert, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Food is the way to a person's heart.





	Cheesecake ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

He briskly walked through the frozen aisle, searching in hopes of finding your favorite dessert available. Honestly, it was just a cheesecake, if he had more time he would have just made it for you. But desperate times came for desperate measures.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what went wrong, after all, he was nothing more than **just your friend** , as of now. But he knew that the feelings he harbored towards you were **more than that**. But right now, he doesn't care for how his feelings are when yours are more important. He has no idea what it is that's going through your head, but he's really hoping you don't do anything reckless.  
  
The last thing he wants is for you to disappear on him. His heart wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
By the time he's finished, he's sighing in frustration. He couldn't find it. He knew that baiting you with food was childish, but it worked. It's been working every time. And he's frustrated that he can't even find said food in order to bait you out of your locked room. He almost wants to give up, but he finds it. It wasn't exactly what you liked, but it was your favorite nonetheless.  
  
***  
  
Your eyes slowly opened with much difficulty. They felt heavy, and constantly felt pulled down by gravity. You blinked at the red numbers on your alarm that sat idly on your bed stand and you rolled away from it. You had basically slept through the day once you had gotten home.   
  
Your thoughts pushed down on you, suffocating and oppressing you as though forcing you to succumb to the darkness. As though you had no escape. And honestly, you felt like you didn't. You didn't think there was anything left for you at this point. But your stomach fights against your depressed mood and you manage to slide your legs out from underneath the blanket. You feel the softness of the floor beneath your feet, and you groggily get up, pulling your blanket around you and wrapping yourself around it as though you were a burrito, or a sushi, whatever you wanted to be.  
  
You softly and quietly make your way downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up as you made your way to the kitchen, but you were surprised by the dim light in the kitchen that clearly came from your fridge. The light faded and you hear footsteps padding across the tiles as the unknown entity flicked the lights on. And you blinked in horror at the blinding light, squinting and somewhat hiding away from the brightness.  
  
"[F/N]-chan, you're finally up," the voice surprises you and your eyes widened.  
  
"Ch-" you clear your throat as his name is caught as it tried to leave your lips and he smiles at you warmly, making whatever emptiness inside of you melt away a little more. He gestures at the seat in front of him and you softly ask, "What are you doing here at this time?"  
  
"I figured my best friend needed a pick me up," he answered as he opens the bag before him, revealing a tub of ice cream and you lean forward, "Ice cream's **your** pick me up though."  
  
He chuckles, glad to see that you're okay enough to tease and joke with him, and he sticks two spoons in, but scoops out a bit before offering to feed you it. You furrow your brows, but you open your mouth anyways, before closing your lips around the freezing cold treat. But your eyes widen as soon as you taste it and your mouth drops open. If it wasn't for his grip on the spoon, the ice cream would have fell too.  
  
"It's- You- My favorite- Chikara!"  
  
He laughs, "Cheesecake Ice Cream."  
  
You lowered your head, and he sighs before eating the remainder of what you didn't finish. He places the empty spoon on a napkin and gently pets your head from across the table that was just big enough for the distance to be comfortable, but not enough that you can avoid his outstretched arms.  
  
"Chikara, I-"  
  
"Ice cream first, [F/N]-chan, and then you can tell me everything. We have the whole night."


End file.
